SURE
by chanbaekxxx
Summary: "kurasa aku akan berhenti saja.." "apa-apaan kau ini" "Baekhyun, lahir tanggal 6 Mei, cerewet, memiliki suara yang indah, juga si penyuka strawberry.." "kau..." CHANBAEK slight KAISOO.


**THIS MY FIRST FANFICTION THAT I'VE SHARE.**

 **CHANBAEK**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan melewatinya sambil tersenyum "kenapa denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang aneh melihat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan mendapati si ketua OSIS alias Chanyeol. "sampai kapan kau terus memandanginya seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol sudah melewati mereka, dan Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum memandang punggung nya "dia tampan" gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah merona

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saja sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka tiba dikelas "mana mungkin Soo, aku pasti ditolak. Kau tau kan fans Chanyeol sunbae itu sangat banyak" jawab Baekhyun "dan kau salah satunya" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

Baekhyun sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol atau mungkin mencintainya. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut dan terbilang minder untuk menyatakan perasaannya itu. Chanyeol merupakan ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, banyak siswi/siswa yang mengaguminya.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun begitu saja menuju kantin "Soo, pelan-pelan" keluh Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo menariknya dengan cepat. "Heii, Kai sudah menunggu" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun bergumam tak jelas, ia sangat kesal jika Kyungsoo sudah berduaan dengan Kai. Ia hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk bagi mereka berdua.

"kaiiii" teriak Kyungsoo senang saat melihat Kai sedang duduk bersama seseorang. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, dan seketika wajahnya merona. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun duduk dihadapan Kai dan Chanyeol. "Waaa, ada Chanyeol sunbae juga" ucap Kyungsoo saat tau kalau yang duduk bersama Kai adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merona

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kai saat membuat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah membuat Baekhyun gelagapan "a-ani-aniya" ucap Baekhyun malu membuat Chanyeol tertawa manis meihat tingkahnya "kalian belum memesan makanan?" Tanya Kyungsoo "ahh, biar aku pesankan. Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Kai "aku ingin spaghetti kimchi, dan jus jeruk. Kau apa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo "aku pesan jus strawberry saja" ucap Baekhyun "aku seperti biasa Kai" ucap Chanyeol. Kai pergi menuju pembelian makanan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga hanya diam, terlebih Baekhyun yang biasanya cerewet sekarang menjadi diam karena ada Chanyeol

"makanan datang" ucap Kai senang. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Kai langsung menyantap makanan mereka, "Baek, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang sedang meminum jus menyemburkan jus nya karena kaget Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Alhasil jus itu membuat almamater yang dipakai Chanyeol kotor. Kyungsoo dan Kai menatap Baekhyun kaget, dan Chanyeol juga nampak terkejut. Bahkan beberapa murid menatapnya kaget juga kesal

"huaaaaa.. maafkan aku. Sungguh" Baekhyun mengambil beberapa tissue lalu mengelap almamater Chanyeol yang terkena jus nya "sudahlah, Baek aku baik-baik saja" ucap Chanyeol melepas almamaternya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya "sungguh aku minta maaf" ucap Baekhyun menunduk. "Sepertinya makan siang kalian menjadi kacau karena aku, sebaiknya aku pergi" ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi dari kantin ia menghiraukan panggilan Kai maupun Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu "Bagaimana ini, ia pasti benci padaku" gumamnya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan wajahnya di mejanya. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. "Baek" panggil Kyungsoo saat mendudukan dirinya disamiping Baekhyun "Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun, ia benar-benar menangis saat ini "Yaa, kenapa kau menangis eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo "dia pasti sangat benci padaku" ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa "kenapa kau tertawa? bodoh" kesal Baekhyun "ia tidak akan marah" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menatapnya membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk

Ke esokkan harinya..

Tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun hanya diam dikelasnya setelah tiba disekolah. Padahal biasanya dia akan menunggu Chanyeol datang tersenyum melihatnya meskipun diabaikan. Baekhyun terlalu malu bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian kemarin

"Baek, tumben sekali kau tidak menunggu pangeranmu itu" sindir Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terlihat murung "kurasa aku akan berhenti saja menyukainya" ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tak percaya "apa-apaan kau ini. Menyerah begitu saja" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menghela napasnya "aku malu pasti sangat terlihat bodoh dimatanya" ucap Baekhyun "ayolah. Dimana Baekhyun yang ku kenal?" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menatapnya

"Baek, kau dipanggil ketua OSIS di ruangannya" ucap Suho si ketua kelas, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut "ada apa?" tanyanya namun mendapat gelengan dari Suho, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung "sudah sana pergi" ucap Kyungsoo "tidak" jawab Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "cepat, atau aku tidak akan memberimu contekan PR fisika" ancam Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun kesal

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dengan ragu. Pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar, "bagaimana ini?" batinnya. Ia memegang knop pintu ruang OSIS namun masih ragu untuk membukanya. Ia menarik napas dalam, "masuk atau tidak" gumamnya, pipinya memanas sungguh ia sangat malu, "sial, jantung ini" Baekhyun memukuli dadanya yang berdetakk 2X lipat. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia menutar knop pintu tersebut dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang bergelut dengan berkas yang entah apa itu menurut Baekhyun, bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau Baekhyun datang.

"aaah, kau sudah datang" ucap Chanyeol senang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegiatan memandangi Chanyeol "a-ah n-ne" jawab Baekhyun "kenapa kau seperti orang ketakutan?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menunduk "a-ani. A-ada apa memanggilku?" tanyanya terbata-bata. "ahh, kemarilah" ucap Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, Baekhyun hanya menuruti duduk disamping Chanyeol

"ini" Chanyeol memberikan pulpen dan kertas pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung "jangan tatap aku seperti itu, kau terlalu manis" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona dan menundukan kepalanya "aku sudah izin pada guru Kim, agar kau membantuku disini" ucap Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun menatapnya "membantu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun "kau ketua eskul menyanyi bukan?" Tanya Chanyel diangguki Baekhyun "nah, tolong tulis daftar nama murid yang mengikuti eskul tersebut" ucap Chanyeol

"sialan, kenapa harus aku? Memangnya dimana perangkat OSIS yang lain" batin Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia tidak nervous berada hanya berdua di ruang OSIS hanya dengan Chanyeol "Baek.." panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar "aa-ah ne" Baekhyun mulai menuliskan beberapa nama murid yang mengikuti eskul menyanyi. Beberapa kali ia terlihat berfikir mengingat nama – nama anggotanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, sangat awkward bagi mereka.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebenarnya Chanyeol memandangi nya sedari tadi, bahkan ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun berhenti menulis untuk mengingat, "manisnyaa" tanpa disadari Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. "apa yang manis?" Tanya Baekhyun innocent "Kau" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum membuat Baekhyun benar-benar malu.

"s-sunbae, soal kemarin aku sungguh minta maaf" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambutnya "apa karena itu kau tidak menungguku pagi ini?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut, jadi selama ini Chanyeol mengetahui kalau Baekhyun selalu menunggunya di koridor sekolah, Baekhyun benar-benar malu.

"jadi sunbae tau ya.." gumam Baekhyun namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol "tentu saja" ucap Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun "jangan tatap aku seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun malu membuat Chanyeol tertawa "Byun Baekhyun, lahir tanggal 6 Mei, cerewet, memiliki suara yang indah, juga si penyuka strawberry" jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menegang "kau.." "aku tau semua mengenai dirimu" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku menyukai mu Baek" ucap Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terkejut

CHU~

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut "apa itu? First kiss ku…" batinnya, matanya kembali memanas membuat Chanyeol measa bersalah "maafkan aku, aku terlalu lancang" ia mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bibirnya "aku juga menyukai mu sunbae" jawab Baekhyun benar-benar dengan wajah merona nya

"Jadi, selama ini kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol di angguki oleh Chanyeol "tapi setiap kali aku ingin mengenalmu, kau terlihat menghindariku" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan dagunya pada kepala Baekhyun "Aku malu" jawab Baekhyun kembali mendapat tawa dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun "aku sungguh mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol "Nado" jawab Baekhyun mereka tersenyum bahagia, Baekhyun tak menyangka jika selama ini Chanyeol membalas perasaannya.

 **END**

 **REVIEW PLS**


End file.
